Run, Scully, Run
by Starbuck23
Summary: Ever wonder what Scully does with her amazing running-in-heels talent?


Title: Run, Scully, Run  
Author: Starbuck23  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: none really  
Datestamp: obviously after "Hollywood A.D."  
Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise. Except for Agents Wu and Kuechen, none of the   
characters or The X Files belongs to me.   
Note: LOL! I can't believe I'm writing this…Just to let all u readers know, there are a   
few inside jokes in this fic between my friends and me so this might not seems as funny   
as it does to us. Apologies for the poor ending, I hate it. I hit a big blank wall of   
nothingness. Big time. …And if I don't post this soon, my brain will be nothingness and   
I won't be able to study for that Spanish final so I better stop babbling. And J? Don't   
hurt me! Oh, and if anyone has any better ideas for a title, please e-mail them to me!  
  
  
  
It was a gorgeous day. The sun was brightly shining and the sky was a brilliant   
blue. The temperature was mild and a warm breeze flittered through the air. Perfect for   
the excitement mounting in the Washington Mall. Cracking open sunflower seeds,   
Mulder milled around the top of the stairs at the Lincoln Memorial watching the bustle of   
federal agents talking excitedly amongst themselves.   
Today was the Bureau's 23rd annual "Heelathon". FBI agents from across the   
country were gathered in the closed off area from the Washington Monument to the   
Lincoln Memorial to watch the best female agents compete in the marathon. It was   
basically track events performed in high-heels. Personally, Mulder thought it was a great   
chance for any terrorist group or any criminal in particular to wipe out a few hundred   
Federal agents.   
  
"Mulder, my man!"  
  
Mulder turned around to see an odd looking trio headed towards him.  
  
"Hey," he replied, turning to his friends. "You guys get in okay?"  
  
Byers, the only lone gunman who looked liked he belonged in the crowd,   
shrugged. "We didn't have too much trouble, they accepted the tickets you got us…"  
  
"Yeah," said Frohike with a smirk. "After we convinced security that Langly   
wasn't a druggy."  
  
"Hey," protested Langly.  
  
Mulder smiled.   
  
"Ooh," said Frohike, spotting an attractive looking blonde haired agent. "Hot   
chick at three o' clock. Gotta go," he shot an attempted apologetic look towards Mulder   
and started after her.   
  
"Have you seen Scully yet?" asked Byers.  
  
"Nope, I was just about to go," Mulder said, looking out over the crowd, trying to   
spot his petit redheaded partner. Then he looked back at the two remaining lone   
gunmen. "You guys better make sure Frohike stays out of trouble, how 'bout I meet you   
at the start of the course in a little bit?"  
  
The two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Byers, turning towards the direction his dwarf-like   
companion went.  
  
"Yeah, maybe he'll get arrested for disgusting a federal agent or something," said   
Langly hopefully.  
  
  
After noticing a group of agents stretching and warming up, it didn't take long for   
Mulder to locate Scully. She was talking with a pretty Asian agent who wasn't much   
taller than she was.  
  
"Hey," Mulder greeted her with a grin.  
Scully smiled. "Shuang, this is my partner, Fox Mulder. Mulder, this is Shuang   
Wu, she's a friend of mine from training back at Quantico. She works at the Kansas field   
office."  
  
The two shook hands and exchanged hellos.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going," said Shuang, with a slight Chinese accent. "The two-  
hundred meter race is going to start soon."  
  
"Good luck!" Scully told her friend as she jogged away.  
  
"So, how are you feeling? Ready for the race?" Mulder asked Scully when she   
turned back to him.  
  
Scully took in a slow breath. "Yeah," she answered. "A little nervous, but yeah, I   
think I can do this."  
  
"Of course you can do this, Scully," Mulder said, looking into her eyes. "You did   
great last year, you got second place! And those x-files cases had to have given you   
some exercise… and if you're still not reassured, you could always imagine chasing   
down Cancerman to wring his neck."  
  
Scully awarded him with a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Mulder's grin turned into a concerned frown. "What's wrong? You're never this   
uptight about this race."   
  
Receiving nothing but a shifty gaze for an answer, Mulder looked around. He   
spotted what was worrying his partner without much trouble.   
  
"What? You're not worried about her are you?"   
He was referring to a curly brown haired, blue eyed woman of medium stature   
dressed in a chic pantsuit who was warming up not twenty yards away. Agent Jaime   
Kuechen from the Minneapolis field office. Each year since Scully had been involved in   
the Heelathon Scully had always placed second while Agent Kuechen placed first.   
  
"Well…"  
Something like this wouldn't normally bother Scully, but the woman, who was   
always cocky and egoistic, relished in the fact that Scully had never been able to defeat   
her. Scully suspected it had something to do with Kuechen's jealousy and attraction to   
Mulder.   
  
"I'm just determined to beat her, that's all. It's long past time that I get my hands   
on that first place plaque."  
  
"And the Bureau credit card for the evening," added Mulder.   
  
"Yes, and that," said Scully smiling.  
  
At that moment, a black limousine pulled up near by along the curb. Everyone   
nearby turned his or her head to watch as a doorman got out of the vehicle and opened the   
door for the passenger riding in the back. An elegant leg stepped out of the car and   
along with it came the rest of actress Téa Leoni.   
  
Everyone one watched shocked as Téa strode towards Mulder and Scully with a   
bright smile across her face. As she neared, everyone turned back to their own business.   
Mulder wiped the idiotic grin of his face.  
  
"Agent Scully! Agent Mulder!" she exclaimed giving them both a friendly kiss.  
  
"Téa! What are you doing here?" said a very surprised Scully.  
  
"Actually, I invited her," said Mulder trying to hide a sheepish grin.  
  
Scully looked at her partner incredulously.  
  
"He did," said Téa. "It was sweet of him to think of me. I was so moved when   
you taught me how to run in heels for the movie that I couldn't resist. I had to see you   
in action! So here I am."  
  
Amused, Scully looked up to see the Lone Gunmen heading their way along with   
Skinner.   
  
"Don't be scared of those three," Scully muttered to Téa. "They're a little weird,   
but you'll get used to them."  
  
After some more than enthusiastic introductions, Scully realized that it was time   
for her to get ready for her event.   
  
"I'd better get going," Scully said a little nervously. "The race starts in a few   
minutes."   
  
Everyone wished Scully good luck.   
  
"You'll kick butt out there," Frohike told her.  
  
Scully thanked them and turned to leave. Mulder pulled her aside as the rest of   
the group headed for the bleachers.   
  
"Scully, I know you'll be great. You're going to get that first place prize today."  
  
"Thanks Mulder," Scully said. "Let's hope so."  
  
"You will," Mulder said firmly. "How many times have I been wrong? But   
theoretically speaking, if you don't, we can always set the flukeman on her. Or Frohike."  
  
Scully laughed and jogged off towards the starting line.  
  
With a few quick strides, Mulder caught up with his friends who had found a spot   
at the top of the bleachers overlooking the 500-meter race, Scully's event. He purposely   
put himself between Téa and Frohike to save the beautiful actress from drowning in the   
drool of his height-deficient friend.   
  
Ignoring Frohike's dirty look, Mulder picked out Scully from the crowd of   
women stretching at the starting line. He swelled with pride as he watched his partner   
gracefully stretch out her muscles in her smart black pantsuit, fallen pieces of her coppery   
hair perfectly framing her beautiful porcelain face.   
  
"She looks so… professional," he said to no one. And beautiful, a little voice in   
his head added. Yes, and that, he replied back to himself. Always that.   
  
As the racers took their marks, Scully's friend Shuang joined them on the   
bleachers, carrying the all too familiar second place plaque.   
  
"Wow," she commented. "She's got some pretty tough competition this year."  
  
Mulder looked at the other agents in the 500-meter race. Shuang was right. To   
the left of Scully was a tall blonde agent named Morgan Heights from the San Francisco   
field office. Beside her was sturdy, muscular looking Agent Rae-Ann Jenkins from the   
Houston office and the fierce pit bull-like Agent Kim Matthers from New York. The   
other women, Mulder didn't recognize except for Agent Carla Stonecypher whom he and   
Scully had met in 1997 when on their way to a convention in Florida. And Jaime   
Kuechen. All the women wore heels that were at least two inches high.  
  
Mulder caught Scully's eye and gave her a thumbs up and a smile. In return,   
Scully gave him a determined smile.   
  
"On your marks," an agent shouted, signaling the start of the race. Scully turned   
back to the track, getting in a start position.  
  
"Get set." Mulder saw Scully tense.  
  
"Go!" A blank was fired and the race started.  
  
The cheering erupted from the bleachers, almost drowning out Mulder's shouts of   
encouragement. All around him he could hear the Lone Gunmen, Skinner, Shuang, and   
Téa cheering for Scully and clapping.   
  
Mulder watched the group quickly split into two smaller groups, one ahead and   
one behind. Scully was near the head of the first group. With her were Heights, Jenkins,   
Matthers, and Kuechen.   
  
At about 250 meters, the crowd watched in horror and amazement as Jenkins   
tripped over her own feet and sent herself sprawling to the ground, bringing Matthers   
down along with her. Mulder felt Téa cringe beside him, but he didn't have time to feel   
sorry for the two women, he was more concerned about Scully finishing the race.   
  
The three were nearing the end when Heights stumbled just enough to give Scully   
and Kuechen a major advantage over her. With just Scully and Kuechen left, the crowd   
was going wild. The two were neck and neck. Scully was obviously doing more work   
trying to keep up with the other woman's longer strides. Mulder held his breath. They   
were a mere five meters away from the finish line.   
  
It was as if someone had decided to push the slow-motion button. Mulder   
watched as the two women struggled to pull ahead of the other. He could see Scully's   
muscle strain with each stride, her face taught with determination. He noticed that   
Kuechen's expression was slowly loosing its grim confidence that it had held earlier.   
  
Come on Scully, come on Scully, his mind willed his partner.   
  
They were five feet; four feet; three feet; two feet away from the finish line. And   
then…  
  
The crowd roared as Scully crossed the finish line just milliseconds before her   
nemesis did.   
  
Around him, Mulder could hear his friends shouting and whooping along with   
him. He jumped down from the bleachers and went down to meet Scully at the end of the   
track. His victorious partner was already cradling the first place plaque and Bureau   
credit card in her arm.   
  
After the numerous variations of "good job" and "congratulations" and many   
hugs had subsided, Mulder grinned at Scully.   
  
"Looks like Kuechen will be safe after all."  
  
"For the time being anyway," she said with a chuckle.  
  
"Agent Scully."  
  
Scully turned around. Kuechen was right behind her.  
  
A bemused look crossed over Mulder's face wondering how much Kuechen had   
heard and imagining what was going on in Scully's head at that moment.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
The other agent looked slightly uncomfortable.   
  
"Congratulations," she said stiffly and put out her hand.  
  
Relief washed over Scully's face.   
  
"Thank you," she said, shaking Kuechen's hand. "You did a great job too."  
  
As Scully turned back to the group, Skinner suggested they go to dinner in   
celebration of Scully's victory. Everyone agreed.  
  
"It'll be my treat," Scully said before arguments about where to go started.  
She broke in again before Skinner could protest. "I have the Bureau credit card,"   
she said slyly holding the plastic card up.   
  
As they group slowly meandered to their cars, quarreling over what to have and   
where to go for dinner, Scully and Mulder moved to the back of the group. Mulder put   
his arm around his partner.   
  
"Well Ms. First-Place, how do you feel now? Think you can make it to the next   
Olympics?"  
  
"Actually, I feel kinda sad," said Scully thoughtfully.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I do. I think Kuechen and Frohike would have made a cute couple," she replied   
evilly.  
  
"Oh yeah, big time," Mulder laughed. "Maybe next year."   
  
End. 


End file.
